Until Tomorrow
by rainymemories
Summary: Ino has a potential stalker that no one, especially her likes personally. But could she fall in love with him at the end?
1. Our eyes meet

Until Tomorrow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sorry.  
  
A/N: My attempt at an extremely odd paring. It is very unconventional. And Thanks to Lynda, who got a sneak preview of this chapter. And helped me out!  
  
Chapter 1: Our eyes meet  
  
There she was. Decked out in purple with those bandages around her legs. She wasn't that hard to miss. Her bleach like blonde hair that was always up, and her extremely loud voice gave her away easily. It got me to stare at her more and more like she was an addicting drug. Except this drug was a legal addiction. It wasn't really love or love at first sight. Nor, was it a crush but it was more or less lust. The urge to just go up to her and kiss her in front of everyone was high on my list. But what would that make me? I don't even want to know a love from a very far distance. Yes, this was it. Those were the words of my relationship with her, Yamanaka Ino.  
  
~  
  
Ino brushed her blonde hair up into a neat ponytail. It had got to be really hard to manage and to put up. Now that it was shorter. "Must work hard to get Sasuke-kun to notice me, just in case I see him today." She thought to herself. Since an old love did not die easy. She glanced in the mirror once more. "Perfect." She thought. She walked downstairs and through her family owned flower shop. As she stepped outside the store, she took a deep breath to start her day of doing errands. She walked silently, detached from the rest of the world. She had walked about fifteen or more steps when she arrived at her first stop. The cosmetics store. Ino was a growing girl. Nearly fourteen, she needed her basic make-up necessities. She had run out of mascara. And according to her that was a huge dilemma. She stepped into the store and noticed there were many girls in there, more than usual. All were frantically grabbing stuff here and there. Ino spotted TenTen, who looked quite scared of this fiasco. "What's happening?" she asked the older girl.  
  
"There's a fifty percent sale today." TenTen replied grabbing a light pink lipstick from the shelf. "You better hurry up, before what you are looking for is gone." She said and walked away.  
  
Ino quickly walked over to where the mascara was. And took 3 of them. Since it was half price. On her way to the cashier, she picked up a few more items that she felt she absolutely needed. She paid for her items and walked toward the door. From inside the store she spotted Sakura clinging onto someone but Ino couldn't tell whom it was. "If it's Sasuke, I'm going to kill that bitch." She thought not exactly serious about killing her once best friend. She walked outside to see that her instincts had been wrong. The guy that Sakura was clinging onto wasn't her beloved Sasuke but Hyuuga Neji. Ino pondered for a moment and then shrugged. Neji seemed fine with Sakura clinging onto him. In fact, it looked as if he actually liked it. And Sakura looked very pleased also. "I wish I could do that to Sasuke, or at least get over him." Ino muttered as she walked further into the village.  
  
~  
  
He watched carefully, her every move. You could say that he was stalking her because indeed he was. Silently though, he wasn't a loud obnoxious type. He adored the way her hips moved while she walked, and the way she carried herself. He could see the look of jealousy on her face when she stared at the Haruno girl and the number one rookie of two years ago. He knew how much she wanted to feel the same way to a guy who returned her affection. "Ino, I can do just that for you." He said softly even though she couldn't hear him. He jumped on the next roof just to catch up with her and watch her. He had followed her secretly until there were no more roofs that he could jump on since she had decided to take the shortcut through the woods. He had decided he would follow her via foot.  
  
~  
  
Ino felt scared she felt as though someone was following. She brushed the sweat of her forehead. She grabbed a kunai out of her pouch silently and held it in her free hand that wasn't holding the many bags she had got. She turned her head to check. "Who's there?" she said her voice a tad bit shaky.  
  
He smirked she had finally caught on. "Now, now Ino-chan. There's no need to be scared or have that weapon out." He said stepping out of the shadow of the tree.  
  
Ino's eyes' widened. "Kabuto." She whispered. "The Traitor of Konoha." She said her eyes were now glaring at him.  
  
"Now isn't that a bit strong." He said his arms folded in front of his chest. "I'm not going to harm you." He said.  
  
Ino looked at him in disbelief. "Right, and Shikamaru is going to be up all day and energized and not complain ever again." She said sarcastically. "What makes you think I'm going to believe you." She said hotly.  
  
"Have I done anything wrong to you?" he asked her knowing quite well what the answer was going to be since Orochimaru was his master.  
  
"Well, not anything to me personally. But when you betray the village you hurt us all." She said.  
  
He laughed a little. "I know what your heart desires." He said. "I can give it to you if you come with me." He said.  
  
"What do you mean you know what my heart desires. Are you some psychic or something." She asked.  
  
"You want Sasuke to love you. Isn't that correct?" he said not waiting for her to answer. "You want him to lavish you with gifts and his love. And one day you want to marry him and have kids with him. And live happily ever after." He stated.  
  
Ino stared at him. She was shocked to say the least. "How could he know my age old fantasy." She thought. "Was he a mind reader or is it that easy to tell that's what I want." She pondered. "I may want that." She said stopping for a moment to think of what to say. "But if I have to betray Konoha village just to get his love. I will pass." She told him.  
  
Kabuto leaned extremely close to her nearly touching his face with hers. "Or maybe you just want me?" he said looking her dead in the eye.  
  
"You're very conceited." Ino stated still glaring at him. Not wanting to show him her fear she kept her cool.  
  
He smirked. He grabbed her right wrist and made her come closer to him as he kissed her all of the sudden roughly.  
  
~  
  
Ino was horrified. She tried pulling away but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't because he was holding onto her really tightly. She had tried to save her first kiss for Sasuke-kun but it was stolen. Stolen by Kabuto, the traitor of Konoha. The guy she had despised ever since she had found out from Shikamaru that he was on Orochimaru's side. "Get off, get off!" she tried saying but his mouth covered hers. Ino attempted to put her hand into her pouch to get a kunai. But her legs were shaking and so were her hands. "Concentrate, Ino you can do this. For your own sake." She thought to herself. But before she was able to take it out, Kabuto pulled away smirking.  
  
"Did you have a fabulous time kissing me there because I sure didn't." she spat at him.  
  
He smirked. "Don't lie to me, Ino-chan." He said slyly. "You loved every bit of it. And you want more. I can sense it in your eyes." He said.  
  
"Sense what?" she snapped. "There isn't anything to sense. Except for pure hatred for your sorry ass!" she yelled.  
  
"Feisty aren't we, sugar." He drawled. He walked over to her and conjured a small needle-like object in his hand and stabbed her in the stomach.  
  
Ino coughed up a tiny bit of blood. "What was that for!" she demanded.  
  
"Watch and see." Kabuto simply stated.  
  
Ino's stomach suddenly gave her pain. 'Oh my word, what is going on?' she asked herself as she felt her self, ripping off the bandage off her stomach. She looked down at her stomach and noticed blotchy black spots and then looked up to stare at Kabuto. "What have you done to me?" she asked.  
  
"I just connecting us, my love." He said and disappeared into thin air.  
  
"I HATE YOU, KABUTO!" Ino screamed. 


	2. The Power of S

**Until Tomorrow**  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
  
**A/N**: Thanks to Riykon/Mayara who reviewed the first chapter. I took her review into consideration and came up with chapter two. Also thanks to Grace who always reviews all my fan fictions. The fan fiction is not exactly how I want Naruto to be but a supposed A/U. shrugs  
  
**Chapter 2**: The Power of S  
  
Sakura walked past the forest. 'Kabuto? What?' she glanced into the forest, close to where the voice was, seeing nothing. "Okay, now I feel like I'm hallucinating." She muttered.  
  
Neji glanced at her. He had heard the same thing. Someone did scream 'I hate Kabuto'. "You're not hallucinating, Sakura. I heard it also." He said.  
  
Sakura smiled. Neji was her companion ever since Team seven was split up. She missed the three of them being together, Naruto, Sasuke and herself going on missions with Kakashi-sensei. But it would happen no longer, Naruto was off training with Jiraiya-sama, in god-knows-where land. Sasuke was off with Orochimaru, playing his extremely faithful servant. And you would of thought that Sakura was off training with Tsunade-sama. But fate did not play out that way. Tsunade-sama with all her Hokage duties, and medic duties had no time to train Sakura. Once in a blue moon was all that she got. So Sakura was stuck by herself, and then suddenly out of nowhere it seemed Neji played a bigger role in her life. Their relationship ever since that day was an on and off one. But Sakura could care less how it was, as long as she had the relationshop. Sakura drew a shuriken just in case.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, Sakura. It's only Team Nine's Yamanaka." He said as the veins on the side of his eyes disappeared instantly.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Ino." She said softly. She slid the shuriken back into its place and walked towards Ino.  
  
Neji followed her.  
  
"Are you sure that it's safe?" Sakura asked suspiciously.  
  
Neji nodded. "Are you questioning the use of my family trait?" he asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, just making sure it's safe. That sounded like a horrified scream." She said.  
  
Ino sat herself carefully on the ground. What would her parents do when they saw the marking on her stomach? "Father would probably flip out." She thought. But then again, it was pretty common to have markings on your body. Since Konoha Village was a ninja town. Also the people that lived there and came to visit were also ninjas. So it was pretty much nothing. 'What would Shikamaru do at a time like this?' she thought to herself. She looked up and she spotted Sakura walking towards her. "Sakura!" she exclaimed surprised.  
  
Sakura looked at Ino and walked quickly towards her. "What are you doing here?" she asked noticing the shopping bags that surrounded her.  
  
"Shopping, what else?" Ino replied sarcastically. "They have the best stores in the forest. Gucci, Coach, Prada, all my favorite stores." She said.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "No need for the sarcasm. I just asked." She stated. "For real, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Just taking the shortcut to the other side of the village since it's always crowded the normal way." Ino said. "Then Kabuto came along, and scared me senseless." She stated shrugging.  
  
"Kabuto, that asshole." Sakura sighed and then looked over to Neji.  
  
"He is long gone from here. You don't have to worry." He said automatically knowing what she was going to ask.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Good." She said. "Well I'm sure you are alright now." She said looking down on Ino. "Need a hand?" she asked politely.  
  
"No thanks. I think I'm good." Ino said getting up and grabbing all of her belongings. "I guess I will see you two later." She said to Sakura and Neji and waved.  
  
"Bye." Neji said.  
  
Sakura smiled. "See you." She said. Then Neji and Sakura disappeared off further into the forest.

Ino walked back onto the busy streets of Konoha again occasionally patting her stomach because of the strong pains she was feeling. "Ugh." She said clutching onto her stomach for dear life. 'Should I go home now? What if the pain gets worse?' She looked around, seeing if anyone noticed that she was in such pain. But it looked as if no one did. And she was more than thankful for that. Until she saw a familiar face glancing her way, staring at her. "Shikamaru!" she whispered hoarsely. Shikamaru was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed waiting for Ino to come over to him. Ino noticed this and walked her way over to him as quickly as possible. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
Shikamaru blinked. "My pop drinks here a lot." He said. "I got tired of waiting for him in there. And I noticed you were coming up the street. So I decided to greet you here." He said.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call, me going over to you, greeting a person." Ino said.  
  
Shikamaru shrugged. "I also noticed that you're in pain." He said looking at her with a concerned look.  
  
Ino slightly blushed. 'What? Do I have feelings for Shikamaru?' she asked herself. 'No, it can't be.' She answered herself. "I'm glad you took notice." She said softly.  
  
"It's really not hard to miss. Since the bandages on your stomach are kind of ripped." He said.  
  
She looked down at her stomach and gasped. "What am I going to do? My father will now kill me for sure." She yelped.  
  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow then grabbed her hand suddenly. "Come on, we better fix you up. You look like shit." He said walking near the fields which was on the other side of the restaurant.  
  
As they were walking to the fields, Ino realized that Shikamaru was still holding onto her hand. She blushed again and smiled. She glanced at him to see if he was staring, but he was not.  
  
He stopped finally when they were in the middle of the field, a good distance away from the busy town. He sat down and Ino followed soon after. He began undoing the bandages that she religiously wore every single day, training or no training. Finally he was done after what seem to be 6 rolls of bandages. "Wow, I didn't realize you wasted so much bandages for just your stomach." He said surprised.  
  
Ino giggled. "I have to protect my stomach, it's important. One day I'm going to have to eventually give birth." She said.  
  
Shikamaru's blush went unnoticed by Ino. He looked at her stomach and noticed the huge marking. He gasped. "What's that?!" he asked her defensively.  
  
She looked down at her marking and then stared at Shikamaru with fear. "Don't tell my parents, please." She pleaded to him.  
  
"It could be dangerous." He said acting worried.  
  
"Please, Shikamaru I beg you." She pleaded once more. "They won't be happy. I didn't get it on purpose." She said.  
  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"It's all-." She started to say but ended up coughing like no tomorrow. 'What the hell was that about?' she wondered to herself. "Shikamaru, just kiss me." She said boldly.  
  
Shikamaru blinked. 


	3. The Next Road

**Until Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**A/N**: Thanks to all the reviewers.

**Chapter 3**: The Next Road

"It's all-." She started to say but ended up coughing like no tomorrow. 'What the hell was that about?' she wondered to herself. "Shikamaru, just kiss me." She said boldly.

Shikamaru blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked surprised.

"Just do it." She said as she placed her lips on his.

Shikamaru's eyes widened a bit, but he got used to it very quickly and started kissing Ino back.

Ino pulled away and looked at Shikamaru dead in the face. "Do you think you could love me?" she asked him out of all seriousness.

"We're only fourteen years old, Ino. We have a long way ahead of us in life." Shikamaru stated. "We will meet new people, fall in love with people, get rejected and get over it and repeat that cycle. We're still very young. You just have to test the road out a couple of times." He said. "And maybe will end up together in the end, who knows." He said.

Ino's face fell. "I see." She said darkly. "Could you redo my bandages for me?" she asked lady-like.

Shikamaru looked surprised. "Okay." He said as he started redoing her bandages neatly. While being oblivious to her tone and emotion, which was not like him at all. Ino sat there calmly waiting patiently for Shikamaru to finish redoing it for her. "Okay, it's all done." He told her.

Ino got up and grabbed all her belongings. "Thanks, Shikamaru. I'm going to go, okay?" she said and waved to him. Then sprinted off to her house. 'Everyone leads a nice life except for me!' Ino thought to herself while running back to the Yamanaka Flower shop where she resided. She stepped inside the store in a hurry.

"Ino, it's about time you got back! I have to do some grocery shopping and then I'm going off to have tea with Sakura's mother, so cover the store for me." Ino's mother exclaimed.

"Yes, mother." Ino stated dully as she put her bags behind the cash register. 'When did mom start having tea with Sakura's mother?' she asked herself. Her mother walked out of the store and into the streets. Ino sighed. She patted her painful stomach. 'My life just got ten times more complicated and Shikamaru didn't even help it a bit. And I thought I could count on him.' She thought to herself agitated. "Fuck, Kabuto. It's all his fault." She muttered.

"Gee, I didn't know you wanted to do me that badly." A male voice stated from the corner where the pansies were.

Ino was startled a bit but then rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be with your Sound-nin buddies." She asked him sarcastically.

"Now, now. Why do you have to be so mean to me? What have I ever done to you, princess?" Kabuto asked mockingly.

Ino clenched her fists tight. 'Grr, who does this boy think he is?' she asked herself. She went up to where he was and stood right in front of him. "I don't know what kind of girls you know, but I'm not like them. I don't like to be disrespected at all. You have absolutely no right to do so. You don't even belong here. Go back to the Sound. They are the only people that will accept you." She said to him fiercely hoping that he would actually be offended and go away.

He grabbed her hand suddenly. "But you want me to be here, and stay here. I can read your thoughts. You are insecure. You need a man that will be with you and stay by yourself." He said.

Ino's eyes widened. "I don't want you!" she shrieked. "I want-."

"Sasuke, right. Just like every other girl, I hear. Word gets around quickly." He said. "That's how you know that I betrayed Konoha and blah, blah, blah. Right?" he asked her.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes. "At least he's gorgeous, smart, strong and so mysterious!" she gushed quickly. "Now do me a favor and can you please let go of me." She said looking at her hand.

"Of course." He drawled letting it go slowly.

She pulled away quickly. "I have a business to take care of. Now go on and get out of here." She said fixing up the roses neatly.

"No, I think I'll stay here for awhile. Orochimaru-sama likes flowers. He's kind of feminine." Kabuto said looking at the tulips that were beside him.

'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' Ino asked herself. 'I hope he doesn't actually get the idea that I want him to be here.' She thought as she poured the unnecessary water out of the pot onto the streets. She walked back in and closed the door behind her.

Kabuto looked as if he were lost in a very deep thought.

Ino snickered. "Look!" she yelled loudly.

He merely looked up. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked calmly, giving her the why are you bothering me right now I'm trying to think look.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "What are you still doing here, didn't I tell you to get out of here?" she asked him putting her hands on her hip.

Kabuto shrugged. "Yea, I guess you did. But I'm still thinking. So I'll need a few more long moments, if you don't mind." He said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course I mind! Get the hell out of here. Go back to your freaking Sound Village. I don't want here in my store. Go bother someone else. Like Naruto." She said.

"Oh? But I don't want to be with Naruto. I want to be with you." He said. "I may look like I swing that way. But I actually swing both ways. But mostly swinging straight." He said chuckling.

Ino looked confused at what he had just said. 'What the hell does Naruto have to do with anything or in this case anyone.' She thought. "Whatever, I don't care which way you go. Just leave my freaking store." She said getting a bit hot tempered.

"Chillax, Sugar. No need to get all worked up about me. You can save it for the bedroom or wherever you want to do it." He said.

Ino smacked him across the face. "I'm not a dirty slut, thank you very much." She said. "And for the last time get it through your thick skull that I do not like you at all!" she said hotly and walked over to him and attempted to pull him out of the store.

He stopped the force by pushing her slightly backwards. Then he leaned onto the wall making sure that the door was locked. So that no one could get in or out without a certain amount of force or if Kabuto opened it with a special seal that he had created just for this special occasion.

Ino glared at him. 'What the hell was this guy's problem. She had never been a threat to him. A potential one, maybe she could pull it off. But she has done nothing to make him come after her.' She thought to herself. "Why can't you go bother some other girl or guy for that matter." She asked him.

Kabuto smirked. "That's because I like you." He said not telling her the whole reason of why he had to get her. He was supposed to get Ino and deliver her to his master, Orochimaru. For what reason, even he had no idea. But when Orochimaru forces you to do something you must obey. That is what Kabuto was doing, obeying his master.

Ino rolled her eyes. This was starting to really annoy her. "What do you really want for me?" she asked him.

Kabuto grabbed her by her wrist and pushed her onto a wall as Ino struggled to break free. "I can make you stronger." He whispered sort of seductively to her. "You want to be powerful like Tsunade or better yet. Be stronger than her, I can make that happen." He said.

Ino's eyes widened. She couldn't take that offer no matter how good it sounded. She could win Sasuke's heart if she were stronger. Ino knew that Kabuto worked with Sasuke. So if he went along with Kabuto she could be with Sasuke. But if she did go, she too would be considered a traitor of Konoha, all her friends would hate her. Which would obviously include her teammates, Sakura and the other students of her year. 'I can't do this.' Ino thought to herself. 'But I want too.' She continued. Was her love for Sasuke that strong. That she was willing to ruin her whole life just to be with him? But she had to do this because she had to beat Sakura. Sakura was always one step ahead of her in the battle of Sasuke. But it seems that Sakura gave up so Ino had all the chances of the world to get him. And she was going to get him. "So when are we leaving?" she asked Kabuto.

Kabuto smiled. "Now." He said. "Get packed." He said as he let go of her.

She ran up to her room and grabbed all her 'necessities' threw them into a bag, and zipped her bag up and ran back down stairs. "I'm ready." She said as she wrote a note to her parents telling them she was going away.

He put his hand on her shoulder and they drifted into the ground and slowly teleported to the Land of the Sound.

End of chapter 3..-


	4. The Forgotten Past

**Until Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Author's Note**: I'm going to start thanking people who reviewed the previous chapters. Since it seems wrong if I didn't!

_Kaara_ - I'll try to make it less confusing. With all the time I took, it should be better. I hope. prays

_Takao_ - shrugs I thought it would make it a lot more interesting if he went both ways.

_Blind Kunoichi_ - I'm trying to update quickly. But school and college applications are bringing me down!

__- I haven't thought of what Kabuto is going to do yet.

**Chapter 4**: Forgotten Past

They had reached the Land of the Sound. Ino had never been there. So naturally she didn't know what to expect when she got there. She had heard a lot of stuff about the Sound from the boys from her year. They hadn't really said much about it except it was kind of eerie. But to her, Sound looked a lot like Konoha except for the people that lived there were a little less social and looked deader. Konoha was a lively place even with trouble or war, people went on as if nothing was going on around them. She enjoyed that aspect of life in Konoha. But maybe she would learn to appreciate the way of life in the Sound. She looked to her left to see Kabuto standing there, staring into space. She cleared her throat.

He turned his head slowly towards her. "Yes?" he asked.

Ino slightly raised her eyebrows in frustration. How was she going to stand being with this guy now. Now that she too had betrayed her beloved village to be with they guy she truly felt she loved, Sasuke. She was leaving behind all her close friends, especially Shikamaru, and of course Choji and Sakura and also the other Genins in her year. Was she really making the right choice of going to the Sound? Just for Sasuke. "I hope we're not going to be standing here the whole day." she said.

Kabuto shrugged. "Someone's rather feisty about going to see that Uchiha. What's so special about him anyway?" he asked looking at her angry face. "Oh wait, don't tell me. I already know." he drawled.

Ino just stared at him for a quick moment then rolled her eyes. "If you already know Then why did you ask?" she asked him.

He just shrugged. "Let's get going. I'm sure Orochimaru-sama is dying to see us." he said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" she asked him.

"Not at all, not at all." he said.

Ino rolled her eyes again. "How long until we get there?" she asked as they started walking.

"Not long. Orochimaru-sama owns a lot of the land here. So it will be about 5 minutes until we get there." Kabuto said. "You will be amazed." he said.

"Yeah, uh huh. Of course I will." Ino muttered sarcastically. 'I wonder if Sasuke-kun will be there?' she asked herself. 'He has to be there. Or else it would have been a waste of my time just to be here.'

Kabuto snickered softly as they reached what looked like a graveyard with a gigantic castle in the middle. "Well this is it." he told her with his hands behind his back. "It's something, isn't it?"

Ino widened her eyes. 'This place is creepy.' she thought to herself. "I didn't expect this." she said in a low voice.

Kabuto shrugged, and then he grabbed her by her arm and rushed her towards the door. "Hurry." he said in hushed voice as they reached the door. He opened the door with one hand and threw her in as he followed her.

Ino fell on the floor. She stared at him for a second and then slowly got up and dusted herself off. "What was that for?" she asked him hotly.

"I let my guard down. We aren't supposed to be seen by anyone." Kabuto stated. Kabuto stared at her Konoha headband that was currently over her stomach. "Give me that." he said pointing at it.

Ino stared at him confused. "Give you what?" she asked not knowing what he was pointing at. She stared down and noticed her headband but she didn't say anything.

"Your headband. Obviously." Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses and walked over to her.

She put her hand quickly into her pouch and grabbed a kunai for security. "You can't have it. Konoha is my home. I was born there and I've lived there all my life. You can't just strip me of my heritage. I earned this." she said.

"I don't really want to fight you for it, but if I have to, I will." Kabuto muttered walking even closer to her. Ino tensed up a bit. Then suddenly out of nowhere he grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall. "I brought you here; you are here to please me and Orochimaru-sama. Or else I can just as quickly send you back to Konoha. Then your little friend, Sakura can have that Uchiha all to herself. And you wouldn't like that, now would you?" he asked her with a slight smirk.

She glared at him as she winced with pain that was on her neck. She really didn't want to do what she was about to do next but she knew for the triumph of love she had to. "If you let go of me, I will surrender you my headband." she said knowing she had lost that battle.

He smirked in triumph. He let go of her and he slowly stepped back. "I knew you would agree, Ino." he muttered so that she couldn't hear him. He placed his hand out, so that she could place the headband in his palm.

Ino slowly undid the knot in the back of her headband that was on her stomach. Tears slowly pouring out of her eyes with every second she was touching her most prized possession. The one that declared her a ninja of the leaf. And soon it would be gone. No one would know she was a ninja. Just a plain young girl chasing her love. She placed the band in her head and stared at it for another moment longer. She sighed and then she placed into Kabuto's hand. "Here. Are you happy now?" she asked him quite bitter now.

He grinned evilly. "Of course." He said as he grabbed the kunai that she was still holding onto from her hand. He then slashed the headband, straight through the leaf symbol. Ino just stared in shock. "You are no longer with Konoha." He said to her in victory.

She stared at her beloved headband for a moment longer. "How could you do that?" she asked him. "I wanted to see Sasuke, not give up my alliance with Konoha! What will my parents think of me when I get back?" she asked him.

"You are one conflicted child." Kabuto told her. He got closer to her, so close that his lips nearly touched hers. "You're here with me. Konoha is no longer your home. You betrayed it, when you left. Whether you came for Sasuke, or you wanted freedom. You're here now. Therefore you must stay. Unless Orochimaru-sama tells you to do otherwise." He said to her, his breath was warm and tickled her face. He closed for a second, and acted like he was about to kiss her. But backed away quickly and then smirked.

Ino just stared at him. She hadn't really thought about her actions lately. An image popped into her head. It was an image of her best friend, Shikamaru. She could remember the kiss she had with him. It was still clear in her mind. But even though she could still remember it, she could no longer taste it. His taste had been replaced with Kabuto's. 'I wish you were here with me now, Shikamaru. You would be able to save me from my mistakes.' She thought to herself. She suddenly felt a tug in her arm. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "Yes?" she asked him.

"It's time to see, Orochimaru-sama. He is expecting us." Kabuto said. "Remember, don't act snobby, bitchy, or whine. Just stay quite. Only respond when you are addressed to, and only short answers. He is a very busy man. He has things to do." He said sharply. Then dragged her to the big steel doors, which led to Orochimaru-sama.


	5. Old Memories of His

Until Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Ugh, I know all the chapters are coming by slowly. But I'll do my best to work on them often. With school and stuff, it will be tough. But I promise it will go by much faster come December!

SasukeLover – I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!

Kaara – Thanks. I took your past review and really tried to make it a lot better. Thank god for Microsoft Word though for this chapter. I was using word pad for chapter 3!

Takao – Be patient, please. I have stuff I need to do aside from writing this fanfic. But it is up there as one of my priorities.

Chapter 5: Old Memories of His

Ino dug her fingernails into her own palm for she was very nervous about meeting Orochimaru face-to-face. She had heard loads about him. But had been very fortunate in her life never to face him, which was until now. She wanted to run away, but she had already come this far. She had already left her beloved village. So right now there was no turning back for her. So she patiently waited with Kabuto at her side for the doors to fully open. When the doors fully opened she could see Orochimaru sitting on a golden throne like he was the Hokage of this hidden village. She stood in place not being able to move out of fear.

"Come forward." Orochimaru said gesturing her forward with a sadistic grin on his face.

Ino felt like she was being dragged forward but slowly took a few steps forward until she was halfway into the hall. She looked straight at him unable to speak or actually think anything.

"There is no need to be scared." Orochimaru said. "Come a little bit closer."

Once again Ino took the slightest steps forward. With every inch she stepped, she feared the worst. What if at the end this was all a sick joke that Kabuto and the rest of the Sound-nins were playing on her. She looked up again at the original traitor of Konoha. She felt a tug. It was coming from her stomach. She looked down. She saw nothing.

"Hurry up, my dear. I don't have all day." Orochimaru stated. "Kabuto, give the girl a nudge, will you." He said.

Kabuto nodded. He walked towards her and gave her a hard push making her tumble forward.

Ino gritted her teeth, but luckily kept her balance and did not make a fool out of her self by falling. She turned around and glared at Kabuto, then turned back around to face Orochimaru. Who was now only a foot away from her. She straightened herself out.

Orochimaru got up from his seat and walked towards her until he stood face to face. Ino was too scared to move. He put his hand on her face, then slowly with his index fingers outlined her face. Ino silently shivered. "You have such a pretty face." He said softly to her.

Ino stood there silently in fear. Not moving even a muscle. All she wanted to know what was going on. Why was he, one of the legendary three, touching her and speaking to her like that. He was getting awfully close. 'Please don't kiss me.' Ino prayed to herself.

"You remind me of her." Orochimaru said.

"Who do I remind you of?" Ino asked.

"From first glance you remind me of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, my dear." He told her softly breathing on her face. Ino felt the goose bumps slowly rising. "But you are nothing like her, the one that is like her is the pink haired shinobi, Haruno Sakura I believe her name is. Also beautiful, but my dear Sasuke would never allow me to have her." He said.

'Sasuke-kun!' Ino thought to herself. 'Why would he not allow him to have her. Could this be that he loves her instead of me?' she thought to herself. "Impossible." She muttered barely audible.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow but did not say anything about that. "But when I look at you, and touch you, you remind me of Ayaka." He said. "So beautiful, so innocent, so tempting."

Ino widened her eyes. "I'm only 14 though." She said not wanting to know where this was about to lead to.

Orochimaru completely ignored her. "Your pale face, your soft skin, even your smell brings back my old memories of her." He said. He looked up towards Kabuto. "I knew you could find her for me." He said.

Kabuto nodded his head. "It was my pleasure, my lord." He said.

"We shall begin the process tomorrow." Orochimaru said slowly walking away from the horrified Ino.

Kabuto nodded again.

"Take her to the room on the 4th level. It has her name written on all over it." Orochimaru said as he winked at her.

Ino's eyes widened. 'Seriously, once Sasuke accepts me or possibly rejects, which I doubt will happen. I'm just too beautiful. I'm going to get the hell out of this place and away from Orochimaru.' She thought to herself. All of the sudden the mark on her stomach started to hurt. She clutched her stomach tightly. "Why couldn't I have normal girl problems!" she muttered to herself angrily.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at the blonde hair girl. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" she asked him bluntly even though she was still in serious pain.

"I'm dragging you across the hall so we can get to your room." Kabuto said with a straight face.

Ino wanted to stop right there and smack him dead in his face but decided against that. "No really? I really couldn't tell." She replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes then gave her a playful smirk. "Now, now you don't have to be so sarcastic with me. After all you're going to be doing me a favor. Since I was the one who brought you here." He said grinning from ear to ear.

Ino smacked him in the chest with her whole left arm catching him slightly off-guard. But he kept his balance. "You perv!" she shrieked. "I am doing you no favors!" she yelled. "I haven't seen Sasuke-kun yet. So don't try your luck. It's not working!" she continued ranting.

Kabuto just blinked. "Is it really necessary to be violent?" he asked her as he continued dragging her through the corridors they had just entered.

Ino sucked her teeth in, and then glared at Kabuto. "Yea, it is necessary." She said.

Kabuto shrugged and finally stopped when he reached a rusty wooden door. He finally eased his grip on Ino.

"Where are we?" Ino asked him.

"You'll see." Kabuto replied as he opened the door and pushed her into the room.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ino exclaimed as she once again lost her balance which was unlike her usual shinobi way.

"Stay put." Kabuto said. "I'll be back for you later." He said and then winked. "So you can do me a my favor." He said then walked out the door and locked it behind him.

"Ugh." Ino pouted as she sat herself on the bed that happened to be in the room and just stared out the window.


End file.
